Rainy Night
by chachingmel123
Summary: Things start to go down hill for the Hamada family after Tadashi is found one rainy night.


Author Note: Tried to be more descriptive.

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Rain.

Rain so thick that the graveled road become a small river.

Hiro Hamada looked out of the window, despite the bright window lights that blazed through the rain, it did little to nothing in covering up the gloominess of the city.

Seeing this he decided to stop staring at it and turned to the one empty chair beside him.

Not for the first time, did he see his older brother Tadashi turn his head and give him that famous smile.

But Hiro knew it was a lie he told himself.

It was not real, even a year on, he could still hear the roar of flames as the flames consumed the building, he could still smell the burning smoke that floated up his nostrils, his hands still felt the warm grasp of bigger, warmer hands and his brother last moments was sheered into his mind for all of eternity.

Hiro could feel his Aunt eyes watching him, he was quiet, too quiet.

Once upon a time, he couldn't get him to shut up unless he was facing his Aunts wrath, now he was quiet and sometimes he would stare into space.

He knew she wanted that Hiro back, but the world doesn't magically go back in time.

The world doesn't allow you to fix something that was made within a few short seconds, no matter how hard you pray.

He turned his head to the car driver screen, the wind shield whippers went up and down, echoing a squeak sound that perfectly match the sound of the rain hitting its surface.

Pit pat.

Pit Pat.

The car turned to the left and with it came a new perspective.

A new problem.

A black figure stumbled onto the watery streets before them, the only warning he got was his Aunt gasping before she slammed on the breaks.

Words could not describe the sound and the feeling that ran through his body in what felt like minutes when it really was a few seconds.

The car halted and his Aunt door was unlocked, he got a front row seat to the car's lights settling on the figure, peeling off any air of mystery.

But Hiro could not believe it.

It was Tadashi.

That face, those eyes, that hair cut, it had been burned into his mind and followed him into his dreams.

"T-Tadashi?" His Aunt gasped.

The teen looked at them and said. "A-Aunt Cass?"

The look of relief that entered those big brown eyes was profound but at the same time, his legs decided they could no longer support him.

Hiro could see everything like it was happening in slow motion.

His brother body tilted and he hit the watery floor.

"TADASHI!" He yelled, before he even registered the blessed word.

Despite what his Aunt may think, Hiro shuffled his way out of the car from his Aunt side, the downpour of the rain turned his red hoody into a dull red sack that weighed a hundred times more.

He ran.

He ran to his brother.

He touched his arm.

It was so warm.

It was so alive.

Using strength he didn't know he had, he helped his Aunt to carry him back into the car.

Being so close, he could smell his brothers familiar aftershave, he could see the others face go tight and than relax as he breathed.

That empty seat that had haunted him for a year, was now occupied once more and all of them sat in the car once more.

The door closed behind him.

Hiro turned to looked at his Aunt, who was fiddling with the Key in her hand and a question in her eyes.

He knew that question.

Should they take him to the hospital or should they take him back home?

The revelation, that sat two seats down from her was clouding her rationality enough to not realise what time it was.

10:15 pm.

The hospital would have long since closed by now.

Eventually she realised this and they were moving again.

Hiro turned to Tadashi sleeping face.

How did he survive?

The encounter with illusion Tadashi flashed through his mind, making him doubt the person's before him very existence.

Illusion Tadashi was so real but in the end, he was nothing but a lie.

Was he really Tadashi?

Was he really his brother or was it another trick?

It's been a year, how is Tadashi still in the clothes he went to the fire in?

He was so into his own mind, consumed with questions that he didn't even realise the car had stopped moving until his Aunt was shaking him.

His Aunt's 5 foot 6 Frame couldn't possible carrying Tadashi.

So he got the head while she got the feet, in the back of his mind Hiro realised how bad this would look if a neighbour saw them.

The sight of a teenager and grown woman carrying a unconcious teenager must look strange.

Hiro watched his Aunt jiggle the keys at the red door, before finally finding the right key and opened the door, they carried him into the warm air and the the wooden floor.

Chairs were propped up onto their tables creating a structure of wood and they walked through the gap's before getting to the steps that they could see the top off because it was cloaked in the blackness of the apartment above.

Using strength, they carried him up the steps and to that apartment, even though no lights were on memories and a strong feeling of family washed over him as they brought him through.

"He has to get out of those clothes, or he will catch a cold" said his Aunt, her form was just barely seen through the darkness, before she said. "Hiro lets get him upstairs and you will help change him. I'll get the clothes"

And they did just that, Aunt Cass turned on a light before they carried him up the stairs, on the stairs he glanced at all the pictures his brother was in, just a minute ago he believed these will be the last he ever took with his brother.

They entered his room and put him gently on the rugged carpet.

Aunt Cass left to go look for fresh clothes before coming back five minutes later and handing it to him.

But before he could do anything he noticed her hovering behind him.

"Aunt Cass" he said.

"Sorry" she said, she was caught. "I just don't know how he survived. He's really here"

She paced some more before reluctantly leaving, Hiro than proceeded to change his brother out of the wet clothes and into the new ones, one button at a time.

With limited strength, he carried Tadashi to his bed, the same bed that had gone fairly untouched for the past year.

Once he was comfortable, he said. "Ouch"

It was possibly the calmest 'Ouch' he had ever produced in his life.

But it did the trick.

He turned around and saw a large white marshmallow robot woddling his way towards him.

"Hello, Hiro. I heard your distress" said Baymax, before he said. "Scanning now"

"No, pain this time Baymax" said Hiro, before he turned and said. "Can you scan him?"

The bot turned to the none responsive teen and scanned.

It felt like an eternity but it was only a few seconds.

"Tadashi is here" said Baymax, shocking him. "Although he has a slight fever and joint pain, with some medicine and lots of rest, he will be fine"

The bot said it so casually but for him, the world was spinning.

So...this was Tadashi than?

The real Tadashi?

This wasn't some awful person playing a trick on him?

He was actually here?

But how was he here though and why now?

"Anything else, Hiro?" Said Baymax.

"I'm good. I am satisfied with my care" he said.

Hearing the magic words the Robot turned around and woddled his way back to his red charging station.

He turned to walked to the blue Wheely chair not that far from him and wheeled it to Tadashi side and sat down.

He would wait all night for Tadashi to open his eyes.

Ironic really, in the past when he got sick, his brother would by his side and watch over him until he got better, now he used to think it was annoying.

How the tables have turned.

He was so focused the he didn't notice his Aunt give into temptation and come back, she paced back and forth before occasionally glancing at her oldest nephew.

And just when it looked like they were going to pull an all nighter, Tadashi right hand twitched and his body seemed to respond, both of them watched as his eyes lids moved before opening to reveal those warm brown eyes that both of them had been praying for, for the past few hours.

Tadashi sat up, only to wince at the headache.

"Tadashi, you shouldn't move that fast" said his Aunt.

Hiro watched Tadashi looked confused and said. "Aunt Cass?" He turned to him and said. "Hiro?" Before he said. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" his left hand went to his temple.

Air returned to Hiro lungs as he finally breathes properly.

"I'll go and get some water" said their Aunt and than she left.

"How long was I out?" Tadashi flopped down onto his bed.

"The first or the second time?" Said Hiro. "In that case, you should probably not ask for the first time. You might have a heart attack if I tell you"

Their Aunt came back with a glass of water, she carried it to her oldest nephew and he took it.

"Thank you" he said, before drinking it.

His Aunt eesume to linger but with a smile on her face.

His eyes traced him, that voice and those eyes, to think he would experience them again and it wouldn't be from a recording.

Hiro watched his brother finish the glass and Aunt Cass went to take it from him when she saw him moving.

Or trying to move.

"Don't move. I'll take it" she said, taking it from him despite his protests.

She walked away and went back down stairs.

Seeing this, he finally allowed the question to flow.

"So what happened?" He said.

"Huh?" Said Tadashi.

"The last time I saw you, you ran into the burning building" He said. "How did you survive? Did you have a cool invention in hand to protect you?"

But there was silence as Tadashi went into deep in thought before he said. "Hiro...I don't know"

"What?" Came his answer.

"I don't know" said his brother. "The last thing I remember... was running into that building and the next thing I know, I'm walking through the streets of San Fransokyo with the worst vision and headache

in my life, about to be run over by a car"

He was silent.

"It's freaking me out." Said Tadashi. "I'm trying to remember but it's a complete blank." Before he said. "But it's not like I was gone for several months. I can still be there for your first day"

"Errrrrrrrr..." Came his reply, how do you break it to him?

Lucky he didn't have to.

His Aunt came back and said. "Hiro, I'll call the school in a few hours to them that we have an urgent family emergency. We all need some sleep and Tadashi needs time to process everything"

He turned to see Tadashi with wide eyes, he wondered how strange this interaction was.

What a way to find out that his own brother goes to school, now.

"Okay, just let me change and than I'll go to bed" he said, his Aunt looked about to leave before in a flutter, she pulled both of them into a hug.

He could feel how much she had wanted to do this once more but he could also feel Tadashi confusion.

His Aunt let go and than she walked away while glancing back.

He knew she was afraid that he would vanish, he knew she was afraid to wake up later in the morning to discover this was all a joke played on her by her mind.

He didn't want Tadashi to go either.

He turned around and decided that he would rather sleep in his wet clothes than change, so he took off his shoes and crawled into bed.

Just having his brother not that far from him, felt amazing.

Both of them made eye contact and some slither of his thoughts must have made its way onto his face because those warm brown eyes started to breem with concern.

"Hiro...how long was I away?" The question was out of his brothers mouth.

But he didn't answer it, because he just wanted to enjoy the fact his brother was here and will continue to be here when he woke up.

"Hiro..."

He heard as he turned off the light and went to sleep.

However instead of sweet dreams, he was plague with nightmares.

He wouldn't realise until much later that those nightmares was a warning from his own senses for things to come.

And scene!


End file.
